Romeo y Julieta
by sakuxida
Summary: Él es como Romeo,ella como Julieta. Él siempre a pie y ella manejando un jetta. Él es un chico humilde que peca para ayudar, ella una chica rica que las paga por pecar. La vida los unió de una manera rara ¿Qué les esperara mañana?


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de las CLAMP, solo los ultilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

Era de día en una gran mansión en la ciudad de Tokio y una chica de hermosa figura, cabello castaño claro corto y unos increíbles ojos verdes llamada Sakura se despedía de su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien era un arqueólogo muy reconocido y debía realizar un viaje de trabajo a Egipto durante tiempo indefinido, un mes o tal vez más.

-Hija,-Le decía Fujitaka a su hija frente a la puerta de salida con sus maletas a un lado-se que dijimos que estaría contigo por tu cumpleaños, pero entiende Sakura, es mi trabajo y debido a que la ultima vez hice un gran descubrimiento debo estar presente en las excavaciones y además ganare mucho dinero-Lamentablemente ese día era 1º de abril y su querida hija cumplía 18 años, le había prometido ir de viaje juntos pero al enterarse que tendría que viajar todos sus planes fueron cancelados.

-Lo entiendo papá-Decía la joven triste ya que su padre casi siempre estaba de viaje y no muy seguido estaban junto, pero no quería que su padre se sintiera mal así que mostraba una sonrisa-Qué tengas mucha suerte-

-Gracias, espero y no me causes muchos problemas Sakura-Comento a modo de broma, aunque también sabia que la castaña no era del todo un angelito ya que había tenido algunos antecedentes debido a que se había excedido con el alcohol-Bueno, adiós y feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-Se despidió Fujitaka dándole un abrazo a lo cual ella correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole un muy sincero "Te quiero".

Después de unos momentos lo único que se veía era un auto alejándose por las calles de Tokio y las rejas de la gran mansión cerrándose. Más tarde la joven Sakura decidió llamar por celular a su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿qué te parece si en la noche salimos a divertirnos un rato para celebrar mi cumpleaños?-No se quedaría en sola en casa el día que cumplía 18 años de vida y ya que su padre no estaría con ella al menos saldría con sus amigos.

-Sakura, feliz cumpleaños, por mi, encantada de ir, ¿Eriol puede venir con nosotras?-Eriol Hiragizawa era el novio de su mejor amiga y también el mejor amigo de la ojiverde así que no había problema alguno en que las acompañara.

-Claro, bueno, nos vemos en el antro de siempre a las 10:00 pm-Nada era mejor que pasar una noche loca bebiendo con sus amigos.

-Esta bien, nos vemos Sakurita-

Cortó la llamada y subió a su habitación a darse una ducha y alistarse para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Solo faltaba media hora para que se encontraran, ella les aviso a las personas del servicio de su casa que no la esperaran y que se podían retirar. Antes de salir se decidía si debía llevar su auto o no, pero pensó que seguramente Eriol recogería a Tomoyo y más tarde él estaría tan ebrio que no podría manejar, así que definitivamente llevaría su coche.

Llego al lugar acordado un poco tarde pero eso no le impidió que toda la noche se la pasara bebiendo; aunque claro que no bebía cualquier cosa, solo tomaba vodka y whisky a las rocas. Era un poco consiente de lo que hacia aunque no sabia como es que termino besándose con chicos que ni conocía y también con alguna que otra chica.

Las 4:00 am y de los tres amigos se podría decir que ella era la única que podía considerarse apta para manejar, así que cuando se enteraron que otro amigo estaba dando una fiesta en su casa, ella fue quien llevo a su prima y a su mejor amigo a ese lugar.

Iban en la carretera a gran velocidad, cuando un chico se atraviesa y Sakura apenas y lo alcanza a esquivar, pero su auto choca contra otro y después empieza a gira y se estrella con otro más. Sakura es la única que sobrevive, ya que en el transcurso del accidente Tomoyo y Eriol murieron.

De pronto aparece un chico y la rescata pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas no lo puede ver bien ya que pierde el conocimiento…

* * *

Ese mismo día pero en una humilde casa ubicada también en Tokio, un apuesto joven alto de cabello castaño casi como el chocolate y ojos que parecían ser de ámbar de nombre Shaoran Li se despedía de sus cuatro hermanas menores llamadas Fanren, Futie, Feimei y Shiefa Li que debían ir a la escuela. Teniendo tan solo 18 años de edad él era el encargado de cuidarlas ya que sus padres se fueron a Hong Kong; su ciudad natal, hace ya varios años y no regresaron. Por esa misma razón consiguió dos trabajos, en total trabaja 15 horas y tuvo que dejar la escuela, pero todo eso lo hacia por que quería que sus pequeñas hermanas tuvieran una buena vida; tal vez no llena de lujos como quisiera, pero al menos tenían lo necesario.

Como era sábado era su día de descanso y tenia planeado dormir un rato y después preparar la comida. Más tarde llego su mejor amigo Takashi Yamazaki.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Shaoran.

- Hay un rico que se ha ido de viaje, al parecer tiene un futuro heredero de toda su fortuna pero no será problema, ¿qué dices?, ¿me ayudas?-

Shaoran sabía a lo que se refería Takashi, sabia que su mejor amigo se dedicaba a robar.

-Vamos, nos repartiremos en mitades, ¿qué te parece?-

Al castaño no le gustaba meterse en esas cosas, Shaoran prefería tener un trabajo más honrado, así que le diría que no, pero de pronto recordó que ya casi no había comida y le pagarían hasta el siguiente miércoles.

-Tu dices a qué hora y en donde nos vemos-Termino por aceptar.

-Genial, no te arrepentirás, veras que conseguiremos mucho dinero-

Eran las 3:00 am, Shaoran y Takashi estaban frente al lugar donde robarían, todo estaba preparado y nada puede salir mal.

-Todo esta oscuro, parece ser que su hijo ha salido-Comento su mejor amigo mientras entraban al lugar.

Después de un rato el atentado esta echo y consiguen lo que querían, Shaoran toma su parte del dinero y lo guarda en el calcetín, salen del lugar a toda prisa.

Ya estaban lejos del lugar cuando de repente su amigo comenzó correr y le dijo que comprara botellas de cerveza para celebrar su robo, pero pasa un auto a gran velocidad y casi lo atropella.

Shaoran observa como el vehículo rueda y se estrella, Yamazaki se va corriendo por miedo a que lo involucren en el accidente mientras que el ojiámbar decidió que lo más correcto es ir a ayudar.

Cuando se acerco vio que dentro del coche había tres pasajeros pero al parecer solo la persona en el asiento del piloto seguía con vida, aunque teniendo también muchas heridas en el cuerpo.  
Mientras sacaba a la chica que había sobrevivido iban llegando las ambulancias que al parecer algunas personas que fueron testigos habían llamado al escuchar el estruendo que había causado el accidente.

Ayudo a subirla a la ambulancia mientras que le hacían preguntas los paramédicos y un policía, Shaoran dijo que se encargaría de todos los gastos, se podría decir que fue culpa de su amigo pero él se sentía culpable y con el dinero que acababa de robar pagaría todo.

* * *

Después de ese terrible accidente cada que tenia la oportunidad Shaoran visitaba a diario a Sakura en el hospital y poco a poco se fueron conociendo mejor. Sakura se recuperaba muy rápido, pero había días en los que se deprimía mucho y cada que Shaoran salía por la puerta de su habitación tenia la sensación de que nunca lo volvería a ver, así que el ojiámbar le hizo la promesa de que nunca la dejaría sola.

Pasaron dos semanas y el par de castaños cada vez se llevaba mejor, ella le platicaba acerca de lo mucho que viajaba su padre y que casi siempre estaba sola y él le contaba acerca de sus hermanas menores e incluso un día las cuatro fueron a visitar a la ojiverde. Shaoran le escribía poemas y cartas para alegrar a Sakura, con lo que ella se enamoró de él y a los pocos días comenzaron a ser novios, Sakura le hizo la promesa de que pase lo que pase siempre estará a su lado como él ya lo había echo anteriormente.

El tiempo pasó y solo faltaban tres días para que Sakura saliera del hospital. Los dos ya habían echo planes para que después de que estuviera fuera de ese lugar pudieran tener una cita, y entre platicas y risas se dieron su primer beso, el cual para los dos a pesar de no estar en el lugar que les hubiera gustado fue muy lindo.

El día en que la darían de alta llego y Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que si la podía acompañar a su casa, él acepto y después de arreglar todos los papeles tomaron un taxi afuera del hospital. Mientras iban de camino a su casa Sakura le dijo que le pagaría todo lo que él pago mientras ella estaba internada, después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa que más bien era una mansión, Sakura bajo primero del taxi y después Shaoran.

-Lo siento Sakura, me marcho y todo termino.-Dijo Shaoran fríamente.

Sakura siente que se muere ya que no sabe que ocurrió mientras que Shaoran pensaba:

-_No puede ser, este lugar no, no puede ser justamente aquí._- No podría seguir con Sakura si ella se enterara lo que había pasado un poco antes de que ella tuviera ese accidente. Shaoran también siente que se muere por dentro, por que ese lugar es donde robó.

Sakura seguía de pie frente a la puerta de su mansión mientras veía como Shaoran se marchaba.

* * *

**N/A: Este es mi primer fic, en realidad es un songfic inspirado en una canción llamada "Romeo y Julieta" de Santa RM que a mi me agrado mucho, espero que les guste y espero sus review.**


End file.
